Thief of heart
by FROZEN-HEART
Summary: Tzuzuki's thief who want to find his lost memory and therefore want to search for hisoka, the High Priest of Atlantic. The reason why it's R-rated will come in later chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except my imagination that made this fic. Warning: They're the same warning as in chapter one.  
  
Auctor 's notie: Hallo there,  
  
I have some announcement to make.  
  
1) I'm sorry to inform you that you have to wait a little longer for my next chapter because I had accidently delete my chapter 3. That 's mean I have to write it again. I'm so sorry. Clumsy me. 2) The reason why my fic was rated R will come in later chapter. 3) English is my third langue so I'm sorry if there are many faults but I promiss i'll do better. 4) I love you all who has send me encourraging 's reviews.  
  
Chapter2: I'm sorry  
Shock Hijiri stared at his friend like he was crazzy or maybe he really is. Gasping he choked out : " Are you crazy? The High Priest is a persone, not an object. You can't just steel him. Beside, he is heavenly garded! Don't you afraid of the punischments of the god?"  
  
"What is there to be afraid of. I, the persone who has nothing except the sadness in my heart. I need those answers or else this sadness will distroy me!" Tsuzuki answer his friend passionately.  
  
"Don't I count as someone for you or at least something? I want to be yours forever. Why don't you let me in? Why do you keep pushing me back. You know I love the first time we meet!"Tears streaming down his youthful face while Hijiri looked at Tsuzuki with pain in his eyes.  
  
The black haired man's expression became very sad and he reach out his right hand to caress the other man face and whiped the tears a way. " Maybe because my heart is black, holow or frozen, I really don't know. But what I do know for sure is that I don't want your white angelwings to be stained by me. You will be happier with someone else. Find a man or a women to make you happy."  
  
Hijiri closed the distance between them and held on to his only love tightly. "It's you I'm in love with. I don't want any other men or women!" Hearing this Tsuzuki hold the smaller man tight for a few seconds then push him of gently:"I'm sorry. I'm verry sorry but I don't love you like the way you love me. No one know better then I what a good persone you are but I just don't feel that way about you. If it will make any easier to you I'll leave so you can start forgetting me".  
  
"No, please don't. I'm okey. Don't you worry about me. I won't be a bother to you. If you don't love me the way I love you then please let me at least be your friend. I'll stop feeling like this but please don't leave!" Although he knew he was lying to Tsuzuki he must do it because he fears otherwise Tsuzuki will leave and he never get to see his face again. Never get to hear his sweat voice, never get to see him sleeping innocent like an angel and never again can Hijiri talk to him if he really leave. It will be torture toward him. He knows he would never survive those pains. Even if it meant lying to his bestfriend he has to tried to stop Tsuzuki from leaving.  
  
"If you are sure you'll be okey in my present then i'll stay", Tsuzuki hesistantly said.  
  
"Ofcourse I'm sure. I'll find someone else to love. Beside, you are not the only one who is handsome you know". Hijiri teased Tsuzuki.  
  
"Ouch, I don't really need to hear that. You just crusched my poor heart", Tsuzuki answered laughing.  
  
"Oh, you'll survive."  
  
After a few minutes joking with each other, Hijiri walked away saying he has something else his must do. When he was out of Tsuzuki's view he begun to run while tears stream down his cheeks. He didn't hear the sounds of the ocean's waves slamping against the ship nor did he heard Tsuzuki's said "I'm sorry Hijiri". 


	2. At long last!

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Originally I was planning to stop writing cause I'm too lazy and don't have a beta reader but because I keep getting encouraging email I will continue with the story for my loyal fans (didn't know I can have those^^ ). The one who had volunteer to beta read me please send me a email with your email address so I can contact you. Oh yeah, I don't know how to add the other chapters in one story. That's the reason why my story had been post twice. If someone know how pls tell me. Now on with the story...  
  
"": talking '' : thoughts  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
After the talk with Hijiri many months have pass and on a sunny morning the group finally arrive at Atlantica. The whole journey seems like a nightmare. The weather was unpredictable and there were many sea monsters waiting to eat them up. Everyone is just glad they can put their feats on the ground again. Especially Tatsumi, the "manager" on the "Shinigami". At this moment he's throwing up in a nearby bush.  
  
"For god's sake lover, if you are going to throw up every time we sail, what are you still doing in this sheep?!", said Watari while sighing. The beautiful young man and doctor rubbed Tatsumi's back. His brown eyes show much love and concern for the object of his affection. He loves his stoic lover dearly but sometimes his stubborn character becomes really annoying. In the beginning he was amused when Tatsumi threw up the first time and think it was adorable but after the event keep repeating it selves he has have enough. Who wouldn't if you have to take care of Tatsumi AND clean the mess he made. Thinking about it make him shivers. 'Oh boy what a mess it was', he though.  
  
Tatsumi couldn't answer the blond though because he was too busy in his "activity". There are only groans come from his mouth. He was feeling miserable. If he didn't want to be with his lover he would never have follow him on a sheep but hell will freeze before he admit that. For the moment all he can do is shake his head in desperation.  
  
"Is he going to be alright, Watari?", snickers The Earl. "If he didn't recover then let me comfort you", he added.  
  
"You leech! I'll kill you before that happen!", screamed an enrage Tatsumi. "No, better yet, I'll just shorten your salary!", he laughed as a maniac leaving a horrified Earl cower in a corner. Everybody sweat drops at that.  
  
"Ehm..Tatsumi, if you shorten anymore of his money, which isn't much to begin with, then he'll have nothing left", said Konoe, the navigator. Although The Earl can be a real pain in the ass he somehow pitied him, and stupid too. After all these years The Earl should have learn to never mess with a person as tight with money as Tatsumi. The horror.  
  
Tsuzuki and the rest of the crew continue to laugh at the scene. "Ahem, I think this is enough fun for now. I'll say we'll separate and investigate the island then report at 6 p.m. Watari, you'll search for a place to stay with Tatsumi. Send a signal flare after you have found the place. Earl and GuShoShin, you three go west. Saya, Yuma, you'll go east. Konoe and Hijiri, you'll go south and I'll go north. Any questions?" "Yeah", said Saya and Yuma, "can we go shopping?". All the males had goose bumps and a bad premonition. They all look at Tatsumi and wait for his respond. And he didn't disappoint them. "Over my dead body. If anyone dare spend more then he/she is allow then be prepare for consequences", he send dead glares with dark shadows looming above them. They started to laugh nervously and quickly walk away. Tatsumi is scary if money's involved. So when Watari hear he said "You are as lovely as money" he was pretty touch. Of course Tatsumi was drunk when he said that but it still made him cried of happiness. He snapped out of the memory and helped his sexy, blue eyed lover get up. They begin their search for a tavern. 


End file.
